


Tale as Old as Time

by simplysweaters



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A/U, Beauty and the Beast, Cross Over, Cute, Fluff, M/M, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-10-30 15:45:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10879941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplysweaters/pseuds/simplysweaters
Summary: At the tragic death of his parents, Keith inherits the Red Lion along with a large estate where his family resided for many years.After his parents passing, Keith choses to throw a large ball to celebrate the winter solstice and the new year to come. An elderly lady comes calling on his castle with the hope of receiving some shelter for the evening but Keith turns her away due to the uncanny resemblance she bares to the same Galra responsible for his parents deaths. At this the old women curses Keith vowing that until he can learn to accept himself and those around him he will never find love and will never hold the qualities to pilot the Red lion.Alongside the terrible curse, Keith's doting servants were transformed into auto mechanic household items to do his bidding for all eternity.However, once quiet night a man wanders onto the estate in search of shelter from the storm only to be met with a terrible beast.Back home, in a small town outside of Noclov's capital city, the man's son grows anxious of his fathers absence and decides to leave in search. However he holds a secret of his own, one that could show to be quite disastrous should anyone in the town find out.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter whoop whoop!   
> After encouragement from people on instagram, in particular @gayrakeith I decided to take on the challenge of bringing a short trailer from youtube to words. This AU fanfic follows Lance, Keith and the other paladins and is loosely based of the popular tale, Beauty and the Beast. I seriously suck at titles so if you have any suggestions as to what I could possibly change it to that would be greatly appreciated :) 
> 
> Enjoy reading xx

The day began as it always did in the small provincial town. Two hours outside of the planets' capital city it saw many travelers passing by, particularly early in the morning. The sun had no sooner risen that the streets were bustling with foreigners stopping by for breakfast or leaving one of the multiple inns. 

Had it been Lance’s decision he would have been in bed till noon, however it was not. At the peeking of the second sun on the northern hill, his father came knocking at his door requesting that Lance get up and get dressed before running into town to fetch some trinkets that had been ordered. 

Lance grumbled as he sat up and immediately felt dizzy. If only he could just go back to sleep. 

“Now, Lance!” 

“Alright, I’m coming!” Lance yelled back slipping out from the covers, changing his shirt and pulling on a pair of breeches-like trousers. In the corner of the room was a sink and Lance went over to wash his face in an attempt to wake himself up a bit. Of all planets for his family to have settled on, this had to be the least impressive. While the main city was industrial the towns and villages surrounding it had little electricity, let along running water. What Lance wouldn’t give to have a warm shower again. Still the small planet had some positives he had to admit. It was a good place to hide things. 

Lance left his room, barely stopping in the petite kitchen to butter a piece of bread and take it out with him. 

Outside the streets were already bustling and once Lance reached the square, traders had set up their wares hoping to catch passers by with anything from local produce to trinkets from halfway across the galaxy. Lance paused here and there but never bought anything, he would much rather save his money for something worthwhile should it come around then spend it on the useless knick knacks that the sellers flogged. 

As per usual Lance counted the different species of aliens that he could see. While Noclov was a relatively new planet, inhabited mostly like earth there was great diversity in the people who passed by as well as some of the locals. Lance had thought he had seen every kind of person and alien alike pass through the town sometime in the past two years, but thankfully, he had never seen a Galra. 

Lance pulled out the paper that had been left for him by his father who had retreated to his study for the day. On it was a list of the items that he had ordered the previous week and instructions of the quantity of each. The order had come in from the capital and had been delivered to the local smithy in town which was Lance’s destination. 

On the other side of town the house somewhat resembled a large chimney. Several stories had been stacked haphazardly with a large clock face occupying the western side of the building. It was now 8:30. 

Lance was close friends with the children of the smithy and one of them was waiting for him at the front window. 

Pidge dashed out to the front door and hastily opened it with excitement. 

“Lance!” 

“Pidge,” Lance said smiling at the small person. 

“Your order just came in this morning, Dad has them out back.” Pidge said leading Lance back down the front steps and around the side to where what resembled a crowded garage was. 

“Good to see you Lance.” Sam Holt said from behind his workshop desk as he pulled out a large crate which Lance assumed held his father’s order. 

“Oh wow I didn’t realise there was that many.” Lance said wondering how he was going to be able to carry it all back across town without some pickpocket thieving something. 

“Would you like to run the numbers and then Pidge can help you take it back home to your dad?” 

“Sounds good Mr H.” Lance said with a mocking salute. Sam chuckled and left the two to sort through the order. 

“I need you back here for lunch Pidge, Mr Linslki is having issues with his fibre liquidator.” 

“Sure thing Dad.” Pidge said facing away from their father and beginning to unpack the crate. Once Sam had left Pidge said to Lance with a slightly hushed tone, “What is your dad doing with these, Lance?”

“Not sure, probably something to do with his Voltron obsession.” Lance shrugged, checking the three calorimeters off his list. 

Ever since Lance had been young his dad had had an obsession with the workings of the famous ‘Voltron’, a group of paladins who flew giant automechanic lions. Lance had grown up with the stories believing that they were all just that, stories. Until they had come to Noclov. Ever the rebellious teen, the first thing that Lance had done upon arriving was defy his father’s wishes to stay within the towns limits and had entered the forest a mile north. To this day he still wasn’t sure what had drawn him to the woods and the caves within them but they had led him to the most amazing discovery of his life. 

“Can you imagine the look on his face.” Pidge wondered ordering the pieces neatly according to size and type to make it easy for Lance to check them off. 

“His face when what?” Lance asked as he began to repack the items into the crate and Pidge fetched another one to ease the load. 

“When he finds out that YOU'RE the blue paladin.” Pidge whispered leaning in close. 

“He’s not going to find out.” Lance hissed picking up the crate as they left the garage. 

For when Lance had finally stopped feeling the tugging feeling in his gut leading him deep into the forest and deeper through a maze of caves, he had found what legend described on the walls around him. A huge auto mechanical blue lion, one of the lions of Voltron. 

***

The castle seemed to rumble as though it was waking up to the new day. 

Keith however slept in far too long and when he finally awoke his breakfast was sitting in his room, stone cold. He resisted the urge to swipe it onto the floor and instead shoved the tray away. 

He rose from bed and walked over to the large window looking out onto his estate, another day, another miserable winter day. 

“Master, you’re up,” Someone said from the door and a mechanic tea tray wheeled herself in. 

“Finally.” A small voice whispered and was quickly reprimanded by the other voice. 

“Would you like some tea, master?” 

“I’m alright thank you, if you need me, I’ll be in my chambers beneath the castle.” Keith said not turning from the window, refusing to look at his mistakes. 

“As you wish, sir.” Mrs Potts said and Keith listened as the mechanical whirring of the wheels left the room and the door closed silently. 

His room was in shambles. The only piece of furniture uncovered was his bed, messy from where he had lain moments before. Elaborately decorated chairs and lounges lay hidden beneath dirty sheets and his dresser table was covered half-heartedly, the draws open. He strode over and selected a slightly less dirty looking sweater to put over himself as a cold draft swirled around the room. 

The only other piece of furniture was the small table in the centre of the room with a glass dish on it. Within the glass dish was the second most precious item in his castle. A violet rose, wilting slightly. Years ago when it had first started shedding petals he had tried watering it, however the action of watering and tending to the flower, perhaps even attempting to plant it required look at his hands, at his skin. For Keith had once been human, he had once been the wealthy owner of a grand estate. Now he was nothing more than a nobody in an empty castle. 

As he had informed Mrs. Potts, he retreated below the castle for the day, where he sat in a huge, chilly, stone chamber, staring up into the lightless eyes of an auto mechanic red lion.


	2. Chapter 2

No sooner had Pidge and Lance arrived and began unpacking the order in the study, had Lance’s dad found an issue with one of the parts. 

“We can order a new one in for you, sir.” Pidge said standing up straight in an attempt to make themself look taller. 

“No, no, no that won’t do I need this part in the next week at least.” Lance’s father said as he began to pace around the study, Lance didn’t even bother asking what the part was supposed to do let alone what is was for. He had never understood his dad’s obsession with Voltron or his obsession with the workings of metal, that was much more something that Pidge understood and enjoyed doing. 

“There is a large warehouse of spare parts that my father orders from two towns over.” Pidge supplied helpfully and Lance recognized the gleam in his father’s eyes. 

“Two towns over you say?” 

“Yes.” Pidge said smiling. 

“Ah that sounds perfect.” Lance’s father said pausing his pacing to right down a few details on a piece of paper. “Lance can you fetch a horse and hook it up to my carriage and also collect these supplies for the journey. We’ll leave as soon as we’re ready.” 

“Do I have to come?” Lance complained looking down at the list, the supplies shouldn’t take him long to collect, but he didn’t want to spend the next week traveling two towns over and back. It unnerved him to be that far from the blue lion, at any point he could be discovered. 

“Well I suppose as long as Mr Holt is alright with sending Pidge up to check on you every now and then that should be fine.” Lance’s father said weighing out the idea. “Yes I think that will work nicely, we shall travel faster without the weight.” Lance tried not to think of his father only thinking of him as an extra piece of weight. 

“I’ll get your things now and have you off before nightfall.” Lance said somewhat dejectedly and he saw Pidge look at him with confusion. 

The two left the study as Lance’s father began his preparation for the coming journey. 

“Pidge you don’t mind getting these things do you?” Lance asked as they walked down the steps. “I have to get the horse and cart ready.”

Pidge peered upwards at the sun, using a hand to shield their face from the glare. “Yeah sure, it’s not noon yet so I still have time.”

“Thanks.” Lance said, shoulder slumped as he moped down the stairs. 

“What’s up with you, I thought you didn’t want to go.” Pidge asked confused. 

“Well yeah, but it would have nice for him to have tried and convinced me to go, for him to have wanted my company I guess.” Lance complained as they left the front garden and headed down the lane towards the main part of town and the stables. 

“Oh.” Pidge said and Lance could practically see whirs and cogs turning as they tried to make sense of what he had just said, Lance sometimes wasn’t sure how well Pidge could interpret non metal things. 

“Anyways, it doesn’t matter, it’s done now.” Lance said splitting away from Pidge and heading down the fields, “I’ll see you soon.” Lance threw Pidge a small bag of gold which was caught by the other and the two went their separate ways. 

One of the most surprising things about Noclov was the similarities between itself and earth. Apart from the two suns and four moons, the terrain was very much similar. Along with this the wildlife found along the planet’s surface also resembled that of earth. It was nice to have something familiar for Lance to remember from his childhood. 

The stables were quiet, which was odd considering many travelers left their mounts here and then returned in the morning to move on. Lance was familiar with the many stable hands that worked around the horses and he was nodded in by the boy sitting on an overturned bucket at the front. He nodded back and paused to collect tack and asked for there to be a carriage waiting for him outside when he was done. 

The town had a communal system for the stables, in exchange for free use of the two dozen horses stabled there, each local would put forward a little money each month in order to keep it up and running and in good condition. Lance selected a horse that his father was familiar with, a good natured mare who was supple enough to not be too strong but willing enough to draw a heavy carriage. 

Having tacked her up Lance lead the horse out of the stables and towards the stable boy at the front who had drawn out one of the medium sized carriage’s and had it ready to hook the horse up to. 

The stable boy didn’t make small talk so Lance decided to stay quiet, resisting the urge to awkwardly break the silence and comment on the weather. With the mare secured Lance threw the stable boy a coin and pulled himself up into the front of the carriage and took a hold of the reigns, with a click the mare started forward, taking a moment to get used to the sudden weight on her hind legs. 

He arrived back home before Pidge and got down out of the carriage and stood at the front waiting for his father to bring everything he needed to travel with outside. 

“What are these?” Lance asked in confusion as he pulled out a small red lion out of a sack of similar models. 

“Just some prototypes I have been working on, I have been trying to work out the mechanics of the large lions with smaller versions.” 

“You treat these like they’re real of something, which they aren’t of course.” Lance said putting the toy away and lifting the bag into the back of the carriage. 

“Of course they are real Lance, is Voltron real? You know we once believed we couldn’t live anywhere but planet earth and yet here we are so I would say if that is possible why isn’t Voltron existing possible?” 

Lance decided not to answer. It was nerve-wracking, having his father so deeply invested in the whereabouts and possibilities of Voltron. What his father would think if he knew that Lance had kept the truth about the whereabouts of a real paladin from him for so long. 

Pidge arrived promptly and showed Lance what they had collected down at the market, Lance added the supplies to the cart and soon they were waving his father off as the mare trotted down the road at a leisurely pace. 

“I’ll be back in a week, don’t get into trouble and don’t go playing with things in my study.” Lance’s father said waving to the pair still standing in front of the house. 

“See you soon.” Lance called waving back. 

“You won’t believe what I heard down at the market.” Pidge said one he was out of sight. 

“What?” 

“There are rumors going around that late last night someone saw two lions flying across town.”

“What?” Lance said astonished, “Lions as in Voltron?” 

“Yeah! I didn’t want to say anything in case your dad decided to stay.” 

“People must be mistaken.” Lance said in attempt to assure himself. “Why on earth would they come here?” 

“I don’t know, Lance, maybe they might be looking for oh a huge blue lion?” Pidge said mockingly and Lance look sideways at the humor and sarcasm lacing their tone. 

“Surely they wouldn’t know that the blue lion is here.” Lance said with a hushed tone. 

“Well I don’t know maybe with their advanced technology in their FLYING lions they also have technology that can track others?” Pidge said sarcastically again. 

“I don’t like your tone.” Lance grumbled. 

“Wuss.” 

“Why am I a wuss?” Lance exclaimed throwing his arms up. 

“Don’t you want to know who the other paladins are?” Pidge asked evenly. 

“No.” Lance said folding his arms stubbornly. 

“Pfft.” Pidge said mirroring the boy and crossing their arms firmly. They stood together on the porch arms folded and observing the town life. Lance couldn’t help wandering if Pidge was right, if the other paladins somehow had technology that could track the other lion. He made the decision to check on the lion that night, make sure it was properly hidden and out of sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick update, sorry for the filler chapter. I promise things will get more exciting over the next few chapters. Hope you all enjoyed.


	3. Chapter 3

By late afternoon the wind had picked up and the sun had fallen behind clothes and Simon found himself getting quite cold. He wrapped his coat around him tighter and flicked the reigns hoping the bumbling mare would go a little faster. She grudgingly obliged quickening into a fast pace trot as they made their way down a lane that appeared to have been going on forever. 

Arthur had to admit that as much as lance’s incessant chatter and stream of bad jokes normally annoyed him, he wouldn’t have minded a bad pun right about now. But Lance had insisted on staying at home and Simon knew that if he had brought the boy with him they would have most likely argued about something or other and the time itwould take to make amends would simply slow him down. 

Simon knew he was missing something. There was something about the mechanics of the lions that just wasn’t possible. The extra part he was searching for wasn’t just any old part, it was a similar piece to that which had been taken from a ship many years ago and Simon had been searching for something like it ever since. However, all he had managed to find from the producers in the city were lookalikes from similar crafts. Nothing that had what he was looking for. 

The lane had come to an end and Simon was thrown around a little as the carriage hit an uneven trail which lead into a forest. He had taken this trail before and wasn’t worried, still night was approaching and he didn’t want to be caught out when the wolves roamed. The people of the town called them wolves but in the capitals they were known as The Hellish. Slightly over the top if you asked him. Though he had never seen them he could sometimes hear them when he stopped in these woods, the clicking and whirring as a pack moved through the forest followed by the mechanical howls that were so out of place in the forest. 

Before long Simon found that sunlight had left the world and so he lit the lantern that was hanging from the carriage. The mare was getting skittish, her ears twisting frantically as the wood seemed to come to life around them. 

“Easy there girl.” He said softly as the horse began to become more strong and took them practically tearing through the forest. Simon began to worry that perhaps the horse was hearing things that he couldn’t and struggled to gain any sounds from the surroundings other than the carriage bundling noisily down the trail. 

“Woah there.” He said finally though they had not reached where he had hoped to stop for the night. He pulled on the reigns slightly and the mare came quite unwillingly to a stop. She was breathing heavily but Simon ignored the sound and listened out for anything in the darkening forest that could potentially be hostile. And that was when he heard it. 

It began as a soft whirring sound that had the mare shifting from foot to foot. Then the clicking of joints as something crept up behind him, the crunch of leaves under something. The whirring and clicking filled the woods around and behind him until the only place to go was forward. 

“Get up!” He yelled shaking the reigns violently and the mare broke into a hasty canter, taking the carriage over roots and rocks. 

Howls filled the air around him and a shiver was sent down Simon’s back at the distinct wrongness of them. Who, or what, had thought to create such beasts he thought briefly, glancing behind him to see if he could gage how far behind they were. What he saw shook him to the bone. Quick on his heels was a pack of 6 dogs almost as big as the horse, their jaws hung open, oil dripping from their mouths and their eyes shone red. Behind them was a further three beasts running up along a ridge on either side. 

The beasts were gaining fast and the carriage was too heavy. Pulling a knife from the sheath strapped to the side of his leg, Simon cut the reigns so they were shorter and then stood on the top of the carriage. He unhooked the carriage from the horses tack and then leapt with as much strength as he could towards the mare who had been worked into a frenzy. She swerved slightly as he just made it onto her back, pulling himself up to set behind her neck. He wrapped his legs firmly around her and squeezed, urging her to go faster. One look behind had Simon see The Hellish leap the carriage and continue their quick pursuit. 

What he hadn’t noticed was that the woods had been growing colder. His face was now being dotted with small icy snow flakes, becoming so dense that he had to use one arm to shield his eyes. Slowly the animals began to fall behind and the hooves of the mare began clopping on stone instead of pressed dirt. When Simon looked back up again, peering through the onslaught of icy flakes, he saw an extravagant castle loom before him. Some of the lights at the front were lit and Simon pushed the mare in that direction. 

The Hellish finally fell behind as Simon rode through a set of beautiful iron gates. He slowed the panting mare and tied her to one of the gates, loose enough that she would be able to pull away if she really had to. 

He had to admit that the castle did not seem inviting with its large stone gargoyles peering down at him. But, anything to keep him inside and away from the Hellish for tonight, perhaps his host would be kind enough to spare him a bed and some food for the night until he could return to collect the remains of his carriage. He would probably have to return to the villaige tomorrow and perhaps see if Lance would accompany him and find a different route to take. 

The large oak door creaked open and Simon shivered as he stepped forward over the threshold of what appeared to have once been a beautiful castle. However, everything inside was covered with dust or old sheets. Yet there was a fire lit and a figure warming their feet at its hearth. 

“I am very sorry to intrude on you, my horse and carriage encountered some trouble in the woods just outside your estate.” Simon said shakily. The figure cleared his throat and appeared to tug at his sleeves as he stood up. Simon was relieved to see that the figure was a boy, about his son’s age. 

“Perhaps you could spare me a room?” Simon asked hesitantly and then took a closer look at the boy. While his complexion appeared dark, there was something not quite right. He took a step closer and gasped as he realized who the boy was, what he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes i randomly named Lance's dad Simon, I didn't know what else to call him haha. Enjoy, sorry for it being short but new update soon.


	4. Chapter 4

The afternoon sun shone warmly as Lance made his way to the outskirts of the forest, taking a different route from the one he had used to get in. He had just spent majority of the morning looking at the blue lion which resided in a cave that was about an hours walk from his house. He had walked around the lion a few times, even tried climbing it. But nothing remotely interesting had happened so he had eventually given up and left the caves. 

Over the past few days he had heard incredible stories from the two Paladins who were for some reason staying in the local inn. So far there had been no indication that they knew where the blue lion was but Lance couldn’t think of any other reason why they would choose to visit the small town. There had been a few times when he had seen their two lions fly over the town and it was what had inspired him to risk coming out to visit his lion. He couldn’t help wondering why his lion wouldn’t open or work, perhaps it was broken. He had considered bringing Pidge to see the lion to see if he could fix it but over the past two days Pidge had been clinging to the Paladin’s side like glue and it would be suspicious if he disappeared for the day. 

With Pidge obsessed and following the two paladins around Lance found himself with plentiful free time, something he hadn’t had in a while. Unfortunately, all the free time without anything to do made him think and every time his mind wandered it went to his father, who had still not returned despite it being nearly two days past the time that it usually took him. 

Reaching the outskirts of the forest Lance began his trek through the wheat field to where he could see the silhouette of the village, backed by the setting sun. The majority of the walk had been through the dense forest and the open, flat ground was welcome to Lance’s aching limbs. 

He had been walking for what felt like ages but had probably only been a few minutes when some sort of quick beat reached the ground beneath his feet. He stopped glancing around wondering where the sound was coming from. He had done a full circle before he turned to the left and saw the horse charging towards him. He had just enough time to dive out of the way as the horse abruptly began slowing and turning its course towards the town. Lance got to his feet and quickly lunged for the horse’s reigns before she could begin her frenzied pace again. In dismay she circled him and gradually slowed down enough for him to pat her neck comfortingly. 

“Woah there, girl.” He said comfortingly, rubbing her neck. “What happened to you huh.” He turned the horse to face him and looked at her warm eyes. He gradually took in her colour and the marking on her forehead and his heart was struck with dread. This was the horse he had provided his father with nearly four days earlier. “What happened.” He said keeping a hold on the horse and looking out to where she had come from. 

Whatever had happened it can’t have been good. The tack that had been attached to her had been torn off by a great force and the reigns had been cut. Lance made the decision then and there to go after his father. Riding back to town would take too long and besides he didn’t want to worry anyone. 

He walked the horse in a large circle, allowing her breathing to slow a little before he brought her to a stop along side him. Lance held the reigns in one hand and heaved himself onto her back. She balked at the weight and flicked her ears, getting used to the feel of him. 

Lance had been taught to ride shortly after arriving on Noclov and it was one of his favorite things to do if he had spare time. He wrapped his legs around the mares still heaving side before squeezing lightly. Her nerves were obviously still sensitive as she jumped into a canter and he had to bring her back a little so that he wasn’t thrown off. 

Lance wasn’t sure where abouts they were heading but the mare had her ears pricked and she was no longer heading for the town but towards a black smudge on the horizon. Lance mentally kicked himself for never thinking to look further outside of town and choosing simply to travel in between the lion and town. It worried him, going into unknown territory without any provisions. He began to think that his decision to not go back to town might prove to be idiotic. But he continued on, pushing the mare faster as she seemed to know exactly where she was going. 

 

Night had fallen before Lance reached what he assumed was the dark shape he had seen earlier. It was a wide forest, spanning as far as he could see. He had no light with which to see by and the ground had become uneven. He slowed the horse as they reached the edge of the forest and looked back behind him to the village that he knew was there but couldn’t see. After another pause and a deep breath, he straightened up the mare and nudged her into the forest. They proceeded at a slow trot, Lance not risking anything faster incase something spooked her and she threw him. 

The shadows seemed to warp and twist around them as the path seemed to blend in with the never ending darkness. There was no moons above them to guide his view so he simply relied on the mares senses as she took them what seemed to be straight along a path. It was when the mare began tripping on roots or rocks that Lance started to think stopping for the night might be the right way to go. He was about to pull her to a stop when she stopped in front of a dark shape. Lance hurriedly jumped off still holding the reigns and walked closer. Peering through the darkness he recognised something glimmering in the dark and upon closer examination found a small, red, metal lion. 

“Good girl!” He praised the horse excitedly and slipped the lion into his pocket before leading the mare around the carnage of the destroyed carriage. He launched himself onto her back and nudged her back into a trot as they continued through the forest. Around him everything was silent and it made him nervous. No animals could be heard and he wasn’t sure whether to be thankful or not. He had heard rumors of the creatures that lived on Noclov and could only pray that none of them had decided to take a piece out of his father. 

Around him the wood seemed to grow lighter and Lance briefly wondered if dawn was breaking already. The nights were uncommonly short on Noclov due to the multiple suns and moons but it surely hadn’t been that long since night had fallen. 

Lance turned to face the front once more and saw that they had left the forest behind and walked out straight onto a snowy path. Lance’s mouth dropped open as the horse continued her way up the path towards a set of gates the marked the entrance to an enormous estate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick update. Sorry I'm not putting much effort into updating regularly, school is driving me crazy. Thanks for reading :) xx


End file.
